


An Easy Night

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [29]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux catches Kylo watching his favourite guilty pleasure movie. Kylo expects ridicule but…





	An Easy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Modern AU, comfort movie

“ _It’s a silent place, where the snow is unmarked by footprints…_ ”

Wrapped up as he was by both a fleece blanket and the soothing tone of the narrators voice, Kylo missed the sound of Hux’s keys in the front door of their apartment. And Hux, on seeing that Kylo was utterly engrossed, toed off his work shoes as he pressed the door softly closed. Laying down his bag, he padded across on socked feet until he stood behind the couch.

“What are you watching?”

As expected, Kylo jumped, the TV remote flying from his hands as he scrabbed to change the channel and hide a programme he clearly didn’t want Hux to know he was watching. Hux watched him fumble for a moment, hitting pause, then fast-forward before he leaned forward and snatched the remote from his hands, setting it to play again. 

“ _As we travel south, so the sun’s influence grows stronger, and at 50 degrees of latitude, a radical transformation begins…_ ”

Kylo stared at the coffee table as the narrator’s voice flowed again, his cheeks burning as he waited for Hux’s derisive comments to start. 

“How do you even know about this show?” Hux asked, leaning on the back of the couch, resting his chin in one hand. 

“It.. it was from a stream you were playing before, when you were watching shows from home,” Kylo began, fingers skittering along the edge of the blanket. “I liked the sound of the guys voice, you know, it was… it was soothing.”

“ _The inhabitants must migrate, hibernate or face months of near starvation._ ”

Hux’s silence was almost worse now than anything he might have said, and Kylo jumped again as he threw the remote back into Kylo’s lap and walked away from the couch back into the kitchen. Kylo stared at the TV, unsure if he should let it play, or put something else on now that Hux was home. He drew a deep breath to make his choice when he was interrupted by Hux’s return to the couch, two bottles of beer in one hand, take-out menu in the other. 

“C’mon then, ‘budge up.”

Kylo stared at him with wide eyes, until Hux made an impatient gesture, prompting Kylo to scoot down the cushions to make room for him. Hux flopped down on the seat, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he handed one beer to Kylo. 

“Thai ok tonight? Make it an easy night?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Kylo replied, staring at Hux. 

After a moment Hux looked up from making his selection, and seeing the look on Kylo’s face, he rolled his eyes and plucked the bottle from Kylo’s hands, setting both bottles of beer on the table. He grabbed a cushion, setting it on his lap,and with the other hand, pressed against Kylo’s shoulder, encouraging him to lie down. Kylo followed the pressure, settling himself comfortably on Hux’s lap. As soon as he was down, Hux started looking through the menu again, flicking the paper one handed, while his other hand took up an absent minded pattern stroking through Kylo’s hair. 

“ _In Japan, the arrival of the cherry blossom announces the beginning of spring._ ”

“Thanks Hux.”


End file.
